


Carry the Galaxy

by Yami_Kada7



Series: Link Up [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Day 12, Does that make Yusaku Chewy?, Experimentation, Kusanagi is basically Han Solo, Mute!Yusaku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Slavery, They get away eventually, VRAINS Week 2018, another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Kada7/pseuds/Yami_Kada7
Summary: When was the last time that they had eaten? He didn't know.Then again, it didn't matter. If they weren't sold at this next stop, they would be fed to the beasts in the belly of the ship anyways.He wanted to lie down and never get up again...





	Carry the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot, but as I was writing I got inspiration, so I went and wrote a prequel to what I was writing before, and this is that prequel.  
> Future warning for experimentation on children, I will change the warning labels when it actually reaches that point.

Stars shot by in streaks of blinding light. They were nearing the next market, a thought that had Yusaku ready to lay down and never get back up. His knees were shaking from the effort to keep standing, the chains around his wrists almost enough to knock him over.

He was so hungry.

When was the last time they were given food? He couldn’t remember.

He wouldn’t get the chance to remember after this stop. If they weren’t sold here, all six of their group would be fed to the beasts howling in the belly of the ship.

And if they were sold, he would still probably die fairly quickly.

The traders were shouting again; it was time to get to work.

* * *

The planet they were on this time was covered in dust, the whole landscape blending in to the color of the sand. A collection of white tents flapped in the distance, the only thing his eyes could focus on through the haze of heat. The child at the front of their group was dragged forward, and all throughout the line, they stumbled towards the door.

At the end, Yusaku did his best to catch himself, the harsh iron biting into his throat. He held in a cry of pain, moving as fast as he could in his shackles.

They were lined up on a makeshift stage beside the other groups, the crowd surveying over them all, covered faces picking and choosing from the fresh meat displayed in front of them.

Hot liquid worked its way from under his collar and down to the dip in his collar bone. With the dead eyes of the traders on them, he didn’t have the will to try and wipe the blood away.

* * *

“What about that group, Father?” Ryoken tugged on his father’s robes. “They have a higher connection overall than the other groups, and there are more than enough of them.”

Doctor Kogami followed his son’s pointing finger to the group of six on the far end of the stage. They were scrawny, but then again, all the groups on stage were. And with six of them, if one or two died there would be no inconvenience. He nodded, and moved towards one of the men guarding them.

“I’d like to take those children off of your hands.” The guard blinked at him for a moment before straightening up.

“All of them?” He laughed. “Sorry, sir, but I thought you said you wanted the whole group there.” With a gesture, he indicated all six of the children who were staring at nothing. “These are high-quality items, and they’re worth a pretty penny each. You sure you can afford that, old man?” The smirk on his face as he took in Kogami’s simple white robes told the doctor all that he needed to know.

The “old man” drew himself up to his full height. “Given that I’m the head of the research division for the Galactic Empire’s military, I’m quite certain that money will not be the issue here.” He shifted his stance, allowing his overcoat to fall open enough for the crest embroidered above his heart to be noticeable.

The mere trader was an incredible shade of white given his darker coloration. “A-ah, of course sir, let me just go get my superior for the negotiations…” He was already moving toward the back of the stage, and in an instant he was gone.

The next person to appear was far more collected, eyeing Kogami with all of the experience of a veteran trader. They looked each other up and down for a few moments, before the newcomer began throwing out numbers. While Kogami really did not care at all about the price, he settled into the familiar rhythm of bargaining. He needed something to hold his interest, at least for a short while.

It was over all too soon, and Kogami was left holding the chain to the group with his pockets considerably lighter. They made their way through the crowd and beyond, to the edge of the tents where a ship emblazoned with the Empire’s crest and his own sigil sat waiting. He glanced back to make sure that he had all of the cargo and his son, before moving up the ramp.

It was time to bring the galaxy to a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, I'm giving the six Lost Children a connection to the force. The Knights are currently part of the Galactic Empire, but that may be subject to change...  
> I will continue this, but I think I will re-watch episodes 4-6 before I do. Just to be safe.  
> Please let me know what you thought, feedback really helps me out a lot!


End file.
